Come Back to Me
by hogwartsahistorymajor
Summary: What if the one person you wished you never had to see again was sitting right next to you. this is the story of how Martin and Ruthie lost each other and unwillingly found each other again.
1. Chapter 1

JFK airport was full with holiday travelers on this 4th of July holiday weekend. Travelers heading to visit family, others headed on a much-deserved vacation. Among those travelers were Ruthie Camden and none other than Martin Brewer on their way to the annual Camden family reunion. Which, each have been M.I.A since three years prior, their reason for not showing was unknown to the Camdens except for everyone's favorite reverend, Eric Camden. However each had no knowledge that the other was on the same planet; let alone going to the same destination and on the same flight.

**Ruthie P.O.V**

_Why did I ever agree to come, everyone is just going to hound me with questions. Also I might see him there and that's a definite deal breaker. Even though dad said he hasn't been there for three years that still did not push the thought of him being there from my mind._

As I sat at the bar in the middle of JFK I noticed a man in a suit jacket and dark, spiky hair staring at me. I ignored the stares and order another cosmopolitan. I still had a good six hours before I had to face my now distant family and I planned to a least have a little buzz when the torture began.

**Martin P.O.V**

My flight had been delayed for another hour, but I couldn't complain because of what I am traveling to. If it weren't July I would start praying for a snow in and the flight getting canceled. Unfortunately that will never happen and I'm going to Glen Oak and nothing will happen to stop that.

As I was walking through the food court I notice a very attractive curly haired woman alone at the bar. I stood there and stared in the middle of the busy airport. She started to turn around to face me and I was frozen. As she made eye contact I quickly gained back control of my movements and started to walk toward my gate.

When I got to the gate I tried to close my eyes and rest. That was a bust because every time I shut my eyes an image of the girl from the bar flashed into my head. I felt like I should know this girl but I couldn't place where I have met her.

"Attention passengers boarding for flight 206 to Glen Oak, California will begin boarding. Will those passengers in first class please begin to board, thank you." the announcement snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up with my boarding pass and headed for the gate. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted the mystery girl heading down the tunnel. (AN: I forgot what those are called. Lol XD)

**An: well what do you think. I might actually write this story this time lol. Sorry it is so short it's just a little prologue. If you like it tell me and if you don't tell me n e ways idc D!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but I made it long. Well it is the longest chapter I have ever written. I promise to update sooner! The italics are thoughts and bold italics are Ruthie's dream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7****th**** heaven that lucky privilege is given to Brenda Hampton**

Ruthie's p.o.v

As I reached the terminal my mind was spinning in all different directions. All of the possible ways I could meet Martin again were flashing before me. How would I act if I saw Martin after everything that happened between us? My dad reassured me that they have not heard for Martin since the incident. Unfortunately that news was not at all comforting due to my dad's track record of planning events behind people's backs.

As I was placing my carry on bag in the overhead compartment a man bumped into me getting in to the seat next to mine. As I turned to tell him to watch it I was met with a pair of piercing green eyes I knew all too well.

I stood with my mouth a gaped at the man standing in front of me. I dropped the eye contact and went back to place my bag, after stalling as long as I could I was forced to sit down by him.

_Just my luck! Fucking Martin Brewer on the same flight and let alone in the seat right next to me. Is this some cruel joke, God? Is this punishment for not being able to face my family and lying to them for three years? None of this would be happening if he left me alone three years ago._

Martin's p.o.v

_I knew the girl at the bar looked familiar. I know she must hate me; if she does this is going to be one long plane ride. I know what I did must have broke her heart. I don't know what I will do if she never forgives me. I have not had the courage to talk to her since that night. That one night turn our worlds upside down._

The captain announcing we were beginning to takeoff broke me from my thoughts. As the ground began to disappear beneath us I stole a glance her way. She was still as beautiful as ever.

Ruthie's p.o.v

A very awkward silence settled between us after an hour into the flight. I began to contemplate my lovely situation.

Of all the scenes that I have played in my head of how we would meet, they did not include this scenario. As I sift uncomfortably in my seat I stole a quick glance. Martin was still as gorgeous as ever. As a sat in the plane seat I quickly turn from a successful twenty-six year old to that sixteen year old who was completely in love with Martin Brewer.

_Maybe I never stopped being that same sixteen year old. What am I thinking I loathe Martin Brewer; I could never forgive what he did to me. The biggest mistake I have ever made was when I trusted him. That day he broke my heart again and never looked back. Martin Brewer is the worst man alive. I have moved on, yet those all too familiar butterflies were fluttering inside of my stomach._

The stewardess began passing out refreshments. She reached Martin and Ruthie's seats; as she went to hand Ruthie her drink the plane hit some turbulence and Ruthie's ice water went in Martin's lap.

Ruthie could not contain the laughter jolting inside of her while watching the stewardess apologize profusely and Martin's face turning beet red. The entire first class was looking their way. Martin looked over to Ruthie who had one hand over her mouth trying to contain her giggles. Martin waved the stewardess away and went to change in the rest room with his carry on bag.

When he returned Ruthie had a pair of headphones in and was reading the sky mall magazine. He needed to talk to her to try to apologize. Working up the courage to talk to her he tapped her shoulder.

"What", Ruthie snarled.

"Ruthie can we talk, about what happened." Martin stated with all the confidence he had left.

"Well the plane hit a patch of turbulence and the stewardess accidentally spilled water on your pants and you changed clothes." Ruthie stated with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Ruthie you know I was not talking about now, but about what happened three years ago. I wa…"

"You want what Martin? To apologize for having sex with me; then leaving? Or how you then managed to tell T-bone my then fiancé that we had sex and get me dumped, then leave and never call", Ruthie spat back trying to fight back the waterworks, "I think you and I both know it's a little to late to apologize."

Ruthie turned her iPod off and left to the restroom to calm down. Martin sat back and let the shame and guilt take over.

In the restroom Ruthie let the tears fall freely. How could she still love him after all the horrible things he had done to her.

Through all of her crying Ruthie didn't notice she was not alone. After a few more sobs, Ruthie reached for a towel to dry her eyes.

"There, there dear, it's all right" The spirit stated while handing the towel to Ruthie.

"Thanks, wait Grandma is that you?" Ruthie said alarmed.

"Yes dear, it's me but it's just my spirit. I was sent here to help you."

"Oh great to top off my day I am seeing things now."

"Ruthie you are not seeing things I am really here. I promise"

"If you are really my grandma what dog did you give Simon when we were little?"

"Okay I gave Simon and you a white dog named happy."

"Whoa, it really is you. But why are you here and in an airplane restroom of all places?"

"Listen sweetie, I am here to help you to get back on the right track to your destiny."

"Wait, what is my destiny?"

"That I can not tell you, but you have to figure it out on your own. Actually you have clues all around you. You just have to be more observant."

"When did I get off track of my destiny? I mean I have a great career and I am happy…"

"Dear are you truly happy? By looks of it you are very miserable."

"Grandma I am miserable, who am I kidding. I haven't talked to my family in three years. I just couldn't face them after what happened." Ruthie said on the brink of tears.

"Sweetie that's when you started going down the wrong path. But don't worry now you are getting back on track by seeing them again. And I know they will never judge you they will understand. They still love you Ruthie no matter what you do. Don't you ever forget that. Okay?"

"Okay grandma. You really made me feel better." Ruthie said while wiping her eyes.

"Well I need to get back in time for my knitting club and I believe you left someone outside."

"Wait, will you visit me again?"

"Ruthie I will be there when you need me, I promise. Goodbye" With a wave of her hand she was gone and Ruthie was alone once more. She turned and fixed her make-up the best she could, took a deep breath and step out to walk to her own personal hell.

As Ruthie returned from the restroom Martin was eating the dinner the airline provided. Ruthie was shocked when she found on her tray a plate of food too.

_Did Martin order that for her and he remembered what I like to eat too?_ Ruthie thought to herself while she sat down and began to eat her dinner.

After the stewardess collected their empty plates Ruthie closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. As she began to drift off to sleep the words of her grandma rolled around in her mind.

"_Your destiny…"_

"_There are clues all around you…"_

_"Your family will love you no matter what you do…"_

Ruthie finally let sleep take a hold of her and pull her under.

"_**Ruthie sweetie, wake up!" A familiar voice of her mother rang through her bedroom.**_

"_**Wake up it's your wedding day!"**_

_**Ruthie shot up from her bed and found herself in her old room at her parents' house.**_

"_**Wait did you say wedding day?" Ruthie stated confused.**_

"_**Yes silly, you're getting married today. Don't you remember the rehearsal dinner last night? Anyways you need to get in the shower; we have to meet your dad at the church in an hour. Get going!" Annie explained while pushing Ruthie into the bathroom.**_

_**Once Ruthie was showered they headed to the church. When they pulled into the parking lot people were running around franticly; all while receiving orders from a stressed Lucy in her bridesmaids dress.**_

_**Lucy ran to the van and pulled Ruthie away from the car and dragged her into the church and to her office; where hanging on the coat rack in a bag was the dress. A Vera Wang classic white, strapless; floor length wedding dress. Ruthie's dream dress was right in front of her eyes.**_

"_**Earth to Ruthie. Come in Ruthie!" Lucy said annoyed while waving hr hand in front of my face.**_

"_**Huh..Ah..?" Ruthie stated dumbfounded.**_

"_**Ruthie you need to get ready the wedding is in a half an hour. Are you excited?" Mary asked.**_

"_**Yeah I guess I am." Ruthie stated unsure of what to say.**_

"_**Of course you are you have been waiting for this moment since you were sixteen. In thirty minutes you will be Mrs. Brewer. I think you are just nervous." Lucy said**_

"_**Yeah I am just nervous. Wait did you say Mrs. Brewer?"**_

_**As Ruthie finished that sentences everything went black and in the distance she heard someone calling her name.**_

Ruthie slowly began to open her eyes and were faced with a pair of familiar green eyes. As brown mixed with green, the two were in a world where only they existed. That world slowly disappeared when Ruthie broke the contact and solemnly looked at her hands.


End file.
